How to Save a Life
by OfAngels
Summary: A songfic about Luke and Annabeth's last conversation before he leaves set to the sonog How to dave a life by the Fray. R&R!


**(A/N: This is Annabeth and Luke's last conversation before Luke left:( It is put to the frays 'how to save a life' which I thing fits perfectly. Enjoy!)**

It was a warm day in July and I had just come back from archery practice with Chiron. The strawberry fields where in full swing and I could feel the sun on my face, it seemed like a perfect day. Almost. I had enough time to take a walk in the forest before I would have to report to the mess hall for dinner, enough time to talk to Luke. He had seemed kind of distant the past few weeks and I was worried about him. I found him taking a break from sword fighting, the remains of an unfortunate straw dummy scattered around him in disarray.

_Step one you say we need to talk_  
><em>he walks you say sit down its just a talk<em>

_he smiles politely back at you_  
><em>you stare politely right on through<em>

"Hey Luke, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah of course Annabeth, give me a second and we can take a walk." He put his sword back in its sheath and took a swig of water from the cooler at the edge of the practice ring  
>"Come on".<p>

We walked in silence until we got to a large rock in the middle of a clearing. "Sit down it's just a talk" He sat down and smiled politely and I returned the gesture but I could see through him, it was a forced smile and it made me sad.

_some sort of window to the left_  
><em>and he stares left <em>  
><em><br>and you stay right,_  
><em>between the lines of fear and blame<em>

I looked over his right shoulder and saw a bluebird sitting peacefully on a tree branch.

"Luke are you okay? I mean you've been acting kind of funny and I wasn't sure if..." he was looking to the left, an angry look on his face

"Why? I mean, yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be? Of course I'm okay.

"Are sure? Is there anything you want to tell me?" I was afraid that he would think I sounded like his mom but his answer surprised me.

"Yeah it's just that, well I've been thinking about my dad a lot and," he was getting louder and louder, I was afraid that somebody would hear him "He left me Annabeth, your mom left you, all of our parents abandoned us every single one of us!" his voice was full of remorse.

"Luke you know that Gods cant have contact with their children, it's against the ancient laws." I was trying to calm him down but I was stuck between the line of fear and blame, he was mad but he wouldn't hurt me, right? I tried to calm him down but It was true, I had seen my mother only once and it was something that I regretted deeply.

"I'm thinking about leaving Annabeth, just to clear my mind for a little while, I would come back" I was not expecting this. Luke leaving? I wouldn't let him go, besides, being a demigod alone can be dangerous, it could get you killed.

"No! you can't, Luke your like a big brother to me, what would I do without you? you can't leave."

"A big brother?" Fortunately, it did the trick. "OK I'll stay... for you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

_you begin to wonder why you came_  
><em>where did I go wrong?<em>  
><em>I lost a friend somewhere in the bitterness<em>

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_had I known how to save a life _

But I detected a faint trace of bitterness in his tone and I wondered if he would keep his promise, if he would just sneak of in the middle of the night without warning.  
>Where did I go wrong? Could I have done something to change this? Was this my fault? I felt like I had lost him all of the sudden. I would have stayed by his side at all times if it meant not losing him.<p>

_Let him know that you know best_  
><em>cause after all you do know best<em>

_try to slip past his defense  
>without granting innocence<em>

"I know it's hard but you have got to stay with us" I tried to sound like the adult, to sound like I knew best, because. after all I did know best, right? he couldn't just run of and get himself killed I had to protect him "besides everybody would be so worried about you. Including me." I tried to sound innocent, breaking his defense

_lay a list of what is wrong  
>of things you told all along<br>and pray to god he hears you  
>and pray to god he hears you<em>

_where did I go wrong?_  
><em>I lost a friend<em>  
><em>somewhere along in the bitterness<em>

_and I would have stayed up with you all night_  
><em>had I known how to save a life<em>

"Luke, please dont do it" I pleaded "I feel like I'm losing you" I silently prayed to every god I knew that he would listen to me. I prayed to my mom especially. Where did I go wrong?  
>"I feel like i'm losing you in all this bitterness.<p>

_as he began to raise his voice_  
><em>you lower yours<em>  
><em>and grant him one last choice<em>

_drive until you lose the the road_  
><em>or break with the one's you've followed<em>

"Annabeth, you just don't understand!" he was yelling now "You could go with me if you want, it would be an adventure just you and me, kind of like old times **. **"The past is the past" I said quietly, "we shouldn't dwell on it" my voice broke on the last words.

_He will do one of two things _  
><em>he will admit to everything<em>  
><em>or he'll say he's just not the same<em>

_and you'll begin to wonder why you came_  
><em>where did I go wrong I lost a friend<em>  
><em>somewhere along in the bitterness<em>

_and I would have stayed up with you all night_  
><em>had I known how to save a life<em>

"I know that I've changed but it's for the better. I was blind before, just please, you have to trust me." his eyes where pleading for me to listen to him but I knew what was right and what was wrong.

"Luke...just please the right thing to do would be to stay, talk to chiron he can help."

"Annabeth, please you have to" I shook my head, the corners of my eyes stinging with tears.

"Goodbye Annabeth and good luck... and never forget, I'll miss you"

He got up started to walk away "Luke! Wait!".

He didn't even look back.

**(A/N: this is a sad story within it self but if you want to add to the sadness factor then read Chapter nineteen of the last Olympian, pages 334 through 338 to be exact, it's when Luke and Annabeth have their last conversation before he dies, when he asks Percy to hand him his sword so that he can kill himself but save everyone in the end.)**


End file.
